1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device for balancing rotating bodies. With regard to the state of the art it relates to the Swiss Pat. Nos. CH 401,533 and CH 418,001.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many machine tools with a rotating tool, and particularly with grinding machines, exact balancing of the rotating system is of great importance. On grinding machines an unbalanced grinding wheel will rotate in a noncircular manner, and this will be evident on the outer ground surface of the workpiece. For the finest and most uniform grinding therefore, exact balancing of the grinding wheel is essential.
Grinding wheels may, however, become out of balance in use, so that renewed balancing is necessary. To eliminate the lack of balance, grinding machines are already known in this connection which embody built-in means for determining the magnitude and phase position of the out-of-balance; with the machine stationary the lack of balance can be compensated in known manner by means of adjustable counterweights. This correcting procedure must often be repeated several times, which results in objectionable interruptions of operation.
In addition, grinding machines are known which permit balancing during operation of the machine, though this entails comparative complication. For this purpose weights are adjusted within the flange of the grinding wheel until the lack of balance is eliminated; also known are complicated devices for automatic balancing, in which such weights are automatically adjusted according to the lack of balance.
Grinding wheel balancing devices have also become known which employ a balancing head consisting of a series of solenoid valves, which act on a four-segment chamber system. By an optimization process the individual valves are supplied with grinding fluid until a reduction of the out-of-balance is detected. This method is electronically and mechanically complicated, however, and is trouble-prone.